Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display, manufacturing method and repairing method thereof.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are of small volume, light weight, low power consumption and free of radiation, have prevailed in the market of flat panel display devices. Generally, a LCD comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate facing to each other and holding a liquid crystal material layer therebetween. On the array substrate, gate lines are provided for providing scan signals, data lines are provided for providing data signals and pixel electrodes are formed for the respective pixels.
A typical method for manufacturing a LCD comprises an array process of preparing the array substrate and the color filter substrate, a cell process of attaching together the array substrate and the color filter substrate with a space therebetween and injecting liquid crystal materials into the space, and module processes of attaching the prepared cell with the drivers. During the manufacturing processes described above, failure of signal line is the main kind of defects and more frequently arises compared with the failure of pixel. If the failure of signal line is found before the cell process, the defective line may be repaired by forming a bridge through a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) repairing method; however, if the failure is found after the cell process, there is still no workable method.
Since there exist a variety of cases in which a failure of line occurs, for example, a broken line defect can be found at the intersection of one data line and one gate line (either the data line or the gate line is broken) or of one date line and one common electrode line (either the common electrode line or the data line is broken), it is difficult to repair the broken line even if the CVD repairing method is employed before the cell process, which results in a low success rate of repairing and thus a low production yield. On the other hand, after the cell process, a final product having a broken line defect generally has to be discarded, which brings about great waste and increases the producing cost.
A conventional technology of providing reparation lines in the peripheral region around the pixel regions is proposed. In practice, however, the reparation lines provided in the peripheral region are of a limited number and have a great length, and only one or two broken lines can be repaired and the success rate may be low.